


Bleeding Out

by saintsrow1



Series: Violet Grey [2]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Blood, johnnys dying so yeah lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsrow1/pseuds/saintsrow1
Summary: Johnny's bleeding out in the backseat, and Violets barely holding it together trying to keep him alive until they get to the hospital.





	Bleeding Out

The feeling of the whole world swerving to the side and the screech of tires on asphalt has Johnny cracking his heavy eyes open. The scenery speeds past him in a hazy blur, his head bumping back against something soft. He's in a car, he slowly realizes, and they’re driving pretty fast.

"We're gonna take care of you, Johnny." Violet's voice suddenly cuts in from somewhere. Out of the corner of his eye, Gat sees boss kneeling next to him in the backseat, a pistol in her right hand and her left reached over to him, and Johnny realizes he can feel her pressing both his hands firmly to his stomach. His body feels cold, but there's a sick, wet feeling all over his hands and chest, and something in him tells him he'd really regret looking down.

Betraying his instincts, Gat shifts his head against the seat to get a better look. The sight of the entire front if his body covered in a dark, wet red is what immediately greets him. Blood, he realizes dully, but that's too much of it to be his, isn't it? His vision swims, and he finds himself starting to drift off again. Then, a bullet whizzing past his head out of nowhere makes the hair on the back of his neck rise, and then he's being shaken awake again. "Johnny, please, you gotta stay awake. We're almost there."  _Almost where?_

Clumsily trying to follow her request, Gat shifts his head a little to look at the boss's face. Gritting her teeth and firing off another round behind them, Violet turns back to practically scream at the driver to hurry up, and there's a screech of tires followed by a distant crash. Her white-blonde hair is splattered and streaked with blood and falling out of place, and Johnny notices a drop of red is slowly inching its way down towards her eye. Maybe it’s the blood loss, or the tone of her voice, or the five years thinking he'd never see her like this again, but Johnny finds himself trying to raise his hand to brush it off of her face. Instead, feeling him try to move his arm, Violet's fingers curl tight around his hands, holding them in place. Blood continues to seep through both their fingers.

"Don't fucking move Johnny, I've got you, don't fuckin' move." Violet's voice sounds thin, strained. The trail of blood down her face makes it to her eyebrow, and she brings up her right hand to wipe it away with her wrist, her gun still gripped tightly in her fingers. Suddenly Gat remembers, the house, the Ronin, Aisha in danger. He needed to save her.

"Eesh... I gotta..." he mumbles out, not even sure what he's saying, and Vi turns to him, her expression twisting with something he doesn't recognize at the moment. Why is Boss upset? Eesh… They needed to help Eesh.

"I know, I know, but you gotta worry about yourself right now, okay? I can't-" Her voice finally breaks, and boss instantly clamps her mouth shut and turns her face away from Johnny. The driver suddenly glances back really quickly at the two of them, and Johnny suddenly wonders how they haven't crashed yet.

"Hey, he's not looking so good…" The driver says, turning back to the road.

"We gotta hurry!" Violet bites back, placing her gun down on the seat, and suddenly Johnny feels something warm against his face. Violet's now-free hand is resting against his cheek, and she strokes his cheekbone with a thumb, tilting his head to face her. Time feels like it slows down, and Johnny looks up into her stormy gray eyes. The look of pure heartache, and  _fear_ , on her face leaves a stabbing feeling in his chest. "Stay with me, okay?" Her voice is little more than a whisper now, words only meant for him. "I still have to make up for those five years, c'mon." She chokes out an attempt at a laugh, a broken smile gracing her face as she gazes down at him.

"Vi…" Johnny suddenly whispers, though he's not sure why, and boss's hand squeezes tighter around his own in response. Saying the nickname again, the one only he got to use, feels grounding amid all his confusion.

"I've got you, Johnny. You're gonna be fine." She tells him again, pulling her warm hand away from his face, and then the moment is over.

* * *

Violet's hands shake as she stands watching the hospital staff wheel Gat further into the hospital. Finally stopping to look down over herself, she sees nothing but blood, Johnny's blood, all over her hands, shirt, and jeans. God, there was so  _much_  of it. He could still die here, at the hospital-- and oh god, Aisha, she was--

Boss takes a slow, shaky breath, trying to shake off the adrenaline and panic still surging through her from all that had happened in the last hour. Having a breakdown wasn't going to change anything. She needed to call Pierce, that's what she should do. That would help something.

Wiping her bloody hands on her pants and slipping her phone out from her pocket, Violet sifts through her contacts to find Pierce's name. Beginning to pace across the lobby and tapping her thumb over the call button, she doesn't even wait for Pierce to say hello.

"Pierce, listen up… Johnny got laid out by one of the Ronin." She starts, not wanting to get into the details.

"That mean I get a promotion?" Pierce responds, and Violet violently stops in her tracks and shuts her eyes to try to contain the pure rage that overtakes her at that statement.  _Shut the fuck up, Johnny could be dying right now!_  She has to take a shaky breath before responding.

"Don't get too excited asshole, Gat will be back up in no time." She bites back. God, she hoped he would be back up in no time.

"Yo, that came out wrong…" Pierce starts to apologize, but Violet's not in the mood.

"Just shut up and listen. Gat was looking into a Japanese crime boss called Akuji. This guy's comin' into town soon and I wanna know when." Violet barks at him, bumping into a stranger halfway through what she was saying and ignoring them as they got angry.

"Got it." Is all Pierce says in reply.

"Don't fuck this up Pierce, I'm not in a good mood." She finishes, not even waiting for Pierce to respond to hang up. Turning towards the waiting area, Violet soon throws herself into one of the chairs, a mix of exhaustion and anxiety suddenly washing over her. There was nothing to do but wait, now.

Boss doesn't know how long she's been sitting there, but by the time one of the hospital staff finally approaches her, she almost knocks over her chair standing up so quickly. It takes every ounce of her restraint to keep from grabbing the man by the collar and screaming at him to tell her if they let her best friend die, so instead she clenches her fists, fingernails biting into her skin to keep her calm as they explain. Gat had lost a lot of blood, but apparently he was finally stable. The force of the relief that washed over Violet at hearing that almost knocked her off her feet.

It took some convincing (and a bribe) but eventually Violet was finally let in to see Johnny. The beeping of machines filled the air in the quiet room, and as soon as she walked in the door Violet's eyes were instantly drawn to the large bloody bandage across Gat's torso.  _This is all my fault_ , is all she can think at the sight. She should have made sure Aisha was safe, should have been more careful with engaging the Ronin. She shouldn't have distracted Johnny during the fight.

Moving over to the bed, Violet gazes down at Johnny's sleeping form, taking comfort in the slow rise and fall of his chest. "You fucking scared me, you asshole." She breathes, and has to restrain herself from putting a hand on his cheek again in relief. Taking a seat beside him, Violet listens to the beeping of the machines mixing with the sound of Gat's breathing for a while.

Eventually, Violet finds her gaze lingering on Johnny's still fingers, and suddenly something soft wells up inside her chest. She reaches over to take his hand, slowly, cautiously, until suddenly he shifts just a touch. Violet recoils then, startled, thinking he's woken up, but a glance at his face confirms he's still asleep. Regardless, whatever had suddenly overtaken her is gone then, and Violet shakes her head at the thought. Holding his hand? What, was she going soft? She almost laughs at the idea. Still, some part of her chest still aches.

Soon, when she's finally reassured enough by his presence, Violet quietly leaves the room to begin making phone calls.


End file.
